maxdockurtmdkfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Fluke Hawkins
Doctor Fluke Hawkins is a major plot character in MDK and a playable character in MDK 2. The Doctor is the creator of Max and the coil suit. He resides on the Jim Dandy, in Earth's orbit, with Max and Kurt Hectic. Personality The Doctor is an eccentric scientist who acts like a leader to Max and Kurt. He creates the plans and sends Kurt and Max to execute them. He can fight when necessary, despite being the weakest member of the crew physically. His intelligence was the source of his slightly bloated ego. The Doctor has been living aboard the Jim Dandy with Max and Kurt after leaving Earth due to a lack of understanding from his peers, who consistently called him mad. He considered himself a genius and thus decided that until his genius was proven, he would flee the planet and return only when people regarded him with respect. The Doctor regards both Kurt and Max kindly, trying his best to retrieve them from harm. He also shows genuine concern for the aliens attacking Earth, so his attitude with the planet extends only so far. The Doctor is quite disturbed, however, very willing to annhilate an entire planet, and more than willing to remove an alien's brain with no clear distinction that his machine will work. He is very violent, and even willing to drink plutonium simply at the behest of his killer plant. Relations Kurt It is never fully explained how Kurt came into the employ of the Doctor, nor how long the two have known each other. Regardless, the two have been in acquaintance long enough for Kurt to consider leaving Earth with the Doctor. Despite Kurt referring to the Doctor as a friend, the Doctor only refers to Kurt as a janitor most of the time. Max Max is, as the manual states, considered the first perfect creation of the Doctor's, as Max had no consideration for global domination or homicidal intentions towards the Doctor. The two get along very much so like a master and pet, with the Doctor even using pet talk with Max in some situations. He does not appear to treat Max like an equal despite his firepower and strength, but even so Max does not appear to mind this, except in his ending. Abilities The Doctor is by far the weakest out of the entire cast, with virtually no strength or power to do any tasks that require physical ability. He is unable to grab and pull himself up ledges (unlike the other two characters). He is also the easiest to kill, having a weak 60 hits points, and moves very slowly compared to the other two. If the Doctor hits a sweet spot on a ledge, he will be shown trying to pull up but failing, and then drop straight down (potentially dropping the player into nothing). As a result it is required that the Doctor land feet first on a platform. He makes up for it by having one of the strongest (and yet innacurate) weapons in the game: The Atomic Toaster. He is also capable of combining various breads with the Atomic Toaster to give different effects. The Doctor can also combine various objects together and make a varying number of items, such as leaf blowers, ladders, magnet shoes, and even a telephone booth that can fly. Also, unlike the other two characters, the Doctor can carry healing items with him at use them at his own discretion, allowing him to heal at any time whereas the other two characters cannot take healing items with them and use them upon touching them. The Doctor gets to utilize two inventories, one for each hand. This gives the player multiple items and objects that can be utilized freely and independantly. Many items picked up are not entirely necessary (Dirty Towels, The Sauce, Mr. Fizzy, etc) and some only have use in certain stages (Lighter, Leaf Blower, etc), while others are effectively required to play. As a result, it is encouraged by the player to use any weapons obtained and try to mix them together, potentially creating new combinations. Such items like Duct Tape do not need to be used and are used automatically (Such as with the Blow Dryer and Pipes). When any item has served its full use, it will vanish from the inventory. The Doctor can also use Plutonium to make himself become "Hyde". During that period, his health is buffed to a max of 240 (Doc's current Hp x 4 = Hyde's HP), and loses use of his inventory. When the Doctor returns to normal, his health will return to whatever Hyde's was plus ten points. (HP/ 40 + 10). The Doctor's health will not exceed 60 points regardless. Most of Doc's stages will require puzzles and platforming, utilizing his terrible jumps to maneuver pits and areas quickly. His jump arcs are small, so the player must be careful when platforming lest the Doc jump too short of a landing. Otherwise, the majority of his stages are puzzles, requiring the player to think of solutions to the situations either slowly or very quickly. Sometimes the puzzles are dependant on the player figuring them out entirely, and the game will give only subtle hints (ex. the Magnet is tossed to the player when the airlock opens. The player must deduce what to do after getting the magnet. Even after figuring it out, the Doctor will begin choking due to lack of breath, and the player must find a way to keep him from choking). Other puzzles include (but are not limited to) finding a sequence, locating a certain door, using the ladder, disarming bombs, and finding a way through a maze. Storyline (MDK 2) Intro The Doctor appears in the intro with Max and Kurt, and congratulates himself and Kurt for defeating the aliens, when suddenly a message comes over the computer. The Doctor spits up his drink, and notes that the Minecrawler that set the alert off is bulldozing Edmonton. The Doctor tells Kurt it's time to head back down. Kurt appears irritated, but The Doctor insists, eventually sending Kurt on the way. Stage 1 End The Doctor attempts to alert Kurt in regards to a large alien behind him, and tries to help him fix the interference, but Kurt cannot hear him. After being dispatched by Schwang, The Doctor cannot tell what happened, and theorizes over what has gone wrong. Stage 2 Intro The Doctor and Max argue over what has gone wrong. The Doctor then realizes the likely reason the interference is happening is due to the Alien Orbiter nearby. Max then states they should go and destroy the power supply, to which the Doc corrects him and states that he should go and destroy the power supply. Max growls, but the Doc tells him to heel, and the two head to the torpedo bay, where Max is loaded into a torpedo and shot at the ship. Before Max arrives at the ship, he is alerted by the Doctor that the controls from the ship has failed and it will need to be manually piloted. Stage 2 End The Doctor contacts Max, now that the power supply is gone, and congratulates Max with pet talk. Max quickly alerts the Doctor that they are on a public channel, and the Doctor saves face and talks official. Max assures him the place is down, and the Doctor tells Max to find Kurt and he'll return them both. In a few moments, however, he loses contact with Max. Stage 3 Intro The Doctor, now unable to contact neither Max nor Max, wonders what to do next. He suddenly gets a video call from Schwang Schwing, who identifies his name and tells the Doc he can call him "Sir". The Doctor tells him that once Kurt is returned, they will be sorry. He states as well that Schwang has no chance of entering the Jim Dandy as it is "100% Impenetrable". When Schwang laughs at this, the ship rattles. Harvey announces that the ship has been penetrated, and the Doctor nervously redacts his statement to 99.9% impenetrable. Stage 3 Tutorial The Doctor is teleported to the kitchen surprisingly by Harvey. Harvey teaches him how to use his inventory with the appliances, and tells the Doctor to be inventive and try out various items together. He tells the Doctor good luck, but the Doctor tells him "I don't need luck... I have SCIENCE!" Stage 3 Kermit After removing the alien menacefrom the lounge, the doctor is called over by his carnivorous plant Kermit. Stage 3 Boss The Doctor enters the reactor room, upon which he meets BFB. BFB condescendingly insults him, jabbing at his species and intelligence, and mentions that he's not only intelligent, but famous in multiple star systems as a respected author in scientific theory and study. The doctor insults BFB, stating his research was a bore to read, which causes BFB to decide to "school" the doctor. Stage 3 End With BFB unconscious, the Doctor takes his time to find Kurt. Locating him, he initiates a teleport, causing Kurt to appear at the teleport pad in the reactor room. Kurt notes the suit was stolen, and asks if he can just go now. The doctor states they aren't defeated, and pulls a whole row of Coil Suits out of a hole in the wall (likely using a teleporter). Kurt sighs, annoyed, knowing he'll have to go back to combat. The doctor pushes Kurt back to the teleporter, telling him to find Max. Before he gets teleported back, he asks for a suit, which the doctor tosses him, and then teleports him to the Alien Orbiter. After Kurt leaves, the doctor continues pressing a few buttons, not noticing BFB coming up from behind. Stage 5 End After Max defeats Bad Max, the Doctor shouts for Max from inside the shield bubble in the engine room. Max releases the doctor, and notes that they have to clean up the ship. Max disagrees, stating he believes they should get payback before this, and the doc states the teleporter left behind by Bad Max would be a great way to head into the belly of the beast. Excited, Max takes off into the teleporter, and the doctor stays behind to wrest control of his ship back from the aliens. Stage 6 Intro The doctor goes into his kitchen, which is a total disaster. He grabs a large variety of items, prepared to take on the alien menace. Stage 6 Checkpoint A BFB flies into the hallway, mocking how the doctor has no chance of survival. He flies off, as the bomb timer starts. Stage 6 Checkpoint B BFB is flying about and is surprised by the doctors presence, almost assured he would have died during the first bomb. Still confident, he leaves the doctor with another bomb. Stage 6 Kermit Category:Character Category:MDK 2 Category:MDK Category:Heroes